Scrambled not Stirred
Scrambled not Stirred is an HTFF TV Episode where Bastion's pet egg breaks so he uses the next best thing, Hatchy. Episode Roles Starring * Bastion * Hatchy Featuring * Easter * Tussles Appearing * Lillypad * Roaster * Winifred * Trike * Egghead * Rigg Plot The episode begins with Bastion sitting in a diner with his pet egg resting on a pillow across from him. Waiter Tussle walks up to Bastion to take his order, but upon seeing his pet egg, he quickly gets weirded out and turns around. Bastion spots this and sighs before getting up to follow Tussles. Bastion catches up to Tussles and begins to complain while Tussles sighs and starts getting annoyed. Bastions begins dragging Tussles back to his table but upon reaching it, Bastion begins freaking out as his pet egg is now missing. Bastion hears a cracking sound and tuns around to see Roaster in the diner's kitchen, cracking an egg open. Bastion screams in horror and this angers Tussles to the point of kicking Bastion out of the diner. Now outside the diner, Bastion begins crying at the death of his pet. Hatchy is then seen walking on the sidewalk when he hears Bastion crying and curious about this, Hatchy walks up to him. Bastion spots Hatchy and suddenly pictures himas his pet egg and stops crying. Hatchy looks at Bastion in confusion and then Bastions picks him up, confusing him even more. The scene then changes to show Bastion and Hatchy at the park with Bastion pushing Hatchy on a children swing. Hatchy lets out a scream every time he swings up yet Bastion ignores this and keeps pushing him. Hatchy tries to free himself from the swing and gets both his legs out the swing but because of this, when Bastion pushes him again, he goes flying. Hatchy luckily lands in a bush and ends up unharmed, but he spots Bastion heading at him and quickly runs away in terror from him. Bastion, fearing for his "pet" chases after Hatchy. Hatchy soon ends up by the road, where many cars speed past and he hesitates to cross, but upon hearing Bastion voice, he rushes across the street. Rigg is seen driving his truck and he spots Hatchy cross the road and he swerves to avoid him and crashes into another truck in the other lane. This causes many other cars to crash and some even explode. Tussles is seen as one of those who had crashed and is now trapped in his burning car. He spots Bastion runnign across the street and yells for him to help but Bastion ignores him and keeps running. Tussles screams in anger at this and this his car explodes. Hatchy is then shown again, now at the top of a hill. Bastion appears behing him grabs him and then hugs Hatchy in joy. Hatchy however screams in fear and pecks Bastion in the eye, cuasing him to scream in pain and stumble before falling over. Because of this, Bastion and Hatchy both begin rolling down the hill and Hatchy's shell cracks on the way. Hatchy soon lands at the bottom of the hill, baldy bruised but alive, until Bastion lands on him. Bastion stands up and screams at the sight of Hatchy's dead body but then another scream fills the air and Bastions looks to see Easter screaming as a chunk of her body has been bitten off. The screen then pans to show an egg with paint and blood on it and Bastion smiles upon seeing this. A flashback then occurs, showing that Easter was the oen who took Bastion's pet egg. Then back in the present, Bastion rushes up to his egg and picks it up before hugging in in joy. The iris the closes on Hatchy's egg and a rumble is heard and once the iris is totally closed, a crunch is heard followed by Bastion screaming. End Tag "Not every Egg is Golden" Deaths # Rigg, Egghead, Trike, Winifred and Lillypad are killed in the pileup. # Tussles is killed when his car explodes. # Hatchy is crushed by Bastion. # Easter dies from her wounds. (Death Not Seen) # Bastion is eaten by his egg (Off-screen) Injuries # Tussles is injured in the car crash. # Hatchy and Bastion are bruised when they fall down a hill. # Easter is partly eaten. Trivia * Egghead, Trike, Winifred and Lillypad can bee seen in cars during the pileup. Category:TV Season 1 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images